I Missed You
by Porthos1013
Summary: Elizabeth's reaction when the man she loves comes back from the dead. McWeir


Author: Porthos1013  
Rating: T, to be safe  
Summary: Elizabeth's reaction when the man she loves comes back from the dead.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, yada yada yada  
Author's note, Pt 1: Why are all my titles written I 'blank' You? I don't know, ask my title fairy…

I got this idea on the way to a fishing trip with my Grandpa. What does that have to do with this story? Nothing! Except that I was terribly stressed and in a melodramatic mood, so it came out a little melodramatic I fear. Anyway, it sounded good in my head!

I sort of intended the ending to be a surprise, but if you look closely I put some hints in for who "he" is, and if you've read any of my other stories, it's not a surprise. ;)

Thanks to all of the people who reviewed my last two fics!  
**PurpleYin, Margaret, LittleKnux2008, Melbell, Tigerdrake, shootingsilverstarlight, Fanwoman, peanut, Shippie, bloodstoner, albie, Estellio, Furlings are Cats, aaobuttons, Lucimon, Beth-TauriChick, MurdocsAngel, and Sirnonenath**. You are all awesome, and I love getting feedback—even if it's not entirely positive, although that doesn't seem to apply here ;) —because I realize that I am far from being the caliber of writer that I would like to become, and reviewers like you guys help me get there. Thank you, and God bless!

oOo

Elizabeth froze.

Her mind failed her. All her logic told her that he was dead, she had read and signed the mission report herself. Shot in the chest by the Genii, presumed dead. He could not be here, now, in the gate room, in a crowded sea of silent onlookers, staring at her like she was water to a man who had just crossed the desert.

This could not be happening.  
It couldn't be real.  
But somehow, she knew, it was.

Her emotions hit like a tidal wave. She wanted to collapse and cry in the middle of the control room, like she had the day she received the news of his death, months ago. She wanted to lead him by the hand back to her quarters, where she could rain kisses on his beautiful face and tell him all the things she regretted not being able to tell him when he was alive, either because she was too stupid or afraid. She wanted to whisk him away to some deserted planet, where nothing and no one could ever hurt him again, because she knew she wouldn't survive losing him a second time. She wanted to knock him to the ground and pummel his chest with angry fists. She wanted to yell and scream at him for what he had put her through, a pain so intense she sometimes thought it might kill her, and that wouldn't be so bad.

She wanted to pass out from the raging hurricane of emotions ripping their way through her heart, and she would have gladly accepted the unconsciousness if she weren't so deathly afraid that she would wake up and he would be gone, not staring into her eyes with a gaze more powerful than anything she had conjured in all her daydreams. Had she forgotten to breathe? He was so close she could see the thousands of emotions flicker through his eyes, like raindrops on the ocean. She didn't know who had closed the distance between them, and she didn't care. All that mattered now was that he was here…wasn't he?

She breathed his name. It was a question that didn't bother to conceal her hope, a desperate plea for assurance that she hadn't finally succumbed to the comfort of delusion. A furrowed brow and a tight-lipped nod were all the answer she needed. Giving in to the almost gravitational force she felt towards him, she flung her arms around him, clinging to him like she'd never let him go. She reveled in the tangible relief that wound itself around her heart. She buried her face in his neck as he returned the embrace. She wanted time to stop, to stay in the perfect moment for all eternity, where the world couldn't touch them. A few tears squeezed their way past tightly closed eyelids to dampen his skin.

He pulled away to look at her face, revealing his own watery eyes. With an embarrassed look and a shy smile, he reached one shaky hand up to wipe the tears from her face. She laughed with the pure joy she felt at his simple touch. Surprising them both, she grabbed his face and kissed him soundly, right in the middle of the gate room. They both ignored the gasps and whispers of the onlookers. In this moment, all they knew was each other, and their happiness and having found what they thought had been lost. Elizabeth felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist, pulling her so close he nearly lifted her off the ground. When he moaned softly into her mouth, she felt that part inside of her that had died jolt back to life with an electric spark, and all thoughts fled her mind, except for, "Huh. So this is what Heaven feels like."

When he pulled away, she could see in his eyes his soul laid bare. All his love, all his uncertainty. Oh, the questions would come later. Where were you? What happened while I was gone? But for now, he needed answers. He needed to know why this, and why now. He deserved that, and so much more.

She took his face in her hands and spoke with such emotional force that it astonished her, given how exhausted she suddenly felt.

"I missed you, Rodney."

oOo

Author's notes, Pt. Deux: Well, I hoped you liked it. I wrote it because I've been reading a lot of fics where Rodney dies and Elizabeth is sad, and it's terribly depressing sometimes, so I needed a fic to counteract the sadness. Hopefully, I made this a good "Yay, I'm happy you're alive McKay!" fic. Either way, let me know by reviewing! (I can't believe I just pimped myself out for reviews like that. I swore I never would! sigh I guess you get a taste, you become an addict…)


End file.
